1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to keypad assemblies, particularly to a keypad assembly for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, electronic devices such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. Most of these electronic devices include a keypad therein for users to input information, such as control commands. However, the common keypad can be operated only by means of pressing it, which will easily damage the keypad for being operated too often.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.